Bunny drabbles
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: 100 word drabbles Made because finishing my Dip drabbles made me feel empty inside! :D
1. Carriage

Carriage

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Kenny often treated Butters like a princess, and Butters didn't complain. It was actually quite nice to be doted on.

But this was a little over board.

Kenny had rented an honest-to-goodness horse-drawn carriage for prom.

Butters' mouth was hanging open as he stared at the powder blue carriage parked outside of his house. He was so shocked he didn't even realize that it matched the dress Kenny had gotten him exactly.

"So, do you like it Buttercup?" He asked, grinning.

Butters glomped him and nodded into his shoulder in response.

"I love it, Kenny! But I love you more."

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Woot! I feel so much better about ending the Dip drabbles now that I have this to work on between oneshots and infrequent updates to my two chapter fics I have out!!


	2. Wrong

Wrong

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Everyone told him not to, that he would just get his heart broken. But no matter what everyone said, Butters couldn't help but love Kenny. He was so sweet and nice to him, and never even called him mean names. Well….he called him Buttercup, but that didn't count.

He knew it was wrong to love another boy, but he didn't care. He still held the same beliefs that he had after being sent to strait camp.

And besides, no matter what anyone said they were wrong. He knew that with all his heart.

He knew that Kenny loved him, too.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

I really do love Bunny! I'm just hoping that I won't feel all empty inside once these draw to a close, too.


	3. Picture

Picture

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Butters was looking through some of his old high school year books when he saw it: The cutest couple picture.

It was him and Kenny, cuddled together on the bus back from a drama trip. They were both asleep, Butters head on Kenny's shoulder and Kenny's head resting on top of his. They hadn't even known the picture was taken until it ended up in the year book.

"Whatcha got there, Buttercup?" Kenny asked, looking over his husband's shoulder.

"Just our old yearbook." He said, pointing to the picture.

"I still think you're the cutest." Kenny said, kissing his temple.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

I think these are actually gonna shape up to be cuter than the Dip ones, especially since after I decided Pip died they ended up going all angsty XD


	4. Persecution

Persecution

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Kenny had stayed in the closet thinking that he would face persecution for being gay.

He had forgotten where he lived.

In South Park, everything is topsy turvey. He didn't get odd looks because he was gay, he got odd looks because everyone thought he was straight. Stan and Kyle didn't even want to hang out anymore.

One day, he just got so fed up with all of their Anti-strait BS and kissed Butters in the middle of the cafeteria so everyone could see.

It wasn't until they showed up together at Prom that everyone believed he was really gay.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lol I saw a trailer for a movie where this gay guy went back in time to high school and was strait because he was sick of being persecuted for being gay. But it all backfired because everyone was gay. And at first he thought it would be all right cause he was gay, but then he realized he was straight and falling in love with his best friend XD


	5. Offensive

Offensive

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Kenny had a potty mouth, everyone knew it. They also knew that innocent little Butters never cursed if he could help it.

Little did they know that Kenny the potty mouth could make anything slip past those sweet lips.

"Fuck, Kenny! Oh god, Harder!" He begged as he was fucked into the mattress.

"Shit! Oh god, Kenny! I'm gonna come!" He warned as the taller blonde bit into his neck.

"Come for me, baby." He commanded in a low growl.

Butters cried out his lover's name as he came between their bodies.

"I love you, Kenny."

"I love you too"

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

I've gotten this far into it and it hasn't even show up on the site yet XD


	6. Playground

Playground

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Butters sat on the swing at the playground, just staring up at the sky and letting the falling snowflakes gather on his upturned face. It was nice here at night, peaceful and calm. He didn't have to worry about getting beat up or grounded when it was just him, the swing set, and the falling snow.

"Having fun?" A voice asked from somewhere in the darkness.

"Yeah." He said softly. He knew that voice, he had nothing to fear from its owner.

Kenny joined him on the swings, clasping his hand and lacing their fingers together as they swung together.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

I think I may have to turn this into a full length fic XD I like this one :D


	7. Friction

Friction

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

I cause some tension in the group when Kenny started dating Butters. Not with Stan and Kyle, those guys were cool about it. But Eric did _not_ like losing the only strait friend he had left to some faggot Melvin.

Needless to say, the friction tore Eric from the rest of the group for the longest time. For about a year, none of them talked to Cartman. He started dating Wendy and no one really though much of it until one day he was back at the bus stop.

Kenny never got an apology, but he was ok with that.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

I dunno, I just see Cartman as being a dick until he gets with Wendy C:

On another note, My eyes are starting to bleed. I'm not sure if it's punishment from God because I hate him and use every opportunity to curse him, or because I've been up for so long…hmmm. And I have sectionals today…. AWW MAAAN!!


	8. Vice

Vice

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Butters knew it was a sin, he knew it was wrong. But he was addicted to Kenny like he was some special form of crack. His scent, his slight southern accent, the way he moved, even the way he breathed. It was all so sexy and addictive to Butters.

It was his one vice. Everyone was allowed to have one, right?

He was a good kid, never did anything bad. He got good grades, respected his elders, didn't curse or say mean things. Why wasn't he allowed one little sin? One moment of love?

Besides, Kenny wasn't to be complaining.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

No, I doubt he is XD I know I wouldn't lol


	9. Fraction

Fraction

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Just a fraction of an inch closer and they would be kissing. Just lean in a little bit…

But Kenny couldn't do that to poor Butters. It would traumatize him. He sighed and rolled off of him. "Sorry, man." He said as he offered him a hand.

They had been playing volleyball in Gym and they had collided, Kenny landing on top of Butters. Their faces had been so close, and he could smell the sweet scent of strawberries wafting off of his corn silk hair. He could have done it, could have told Butters without words.

Maybe next time.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Aww, poor Kenny XD Suck it up and kiss him already!


	10. Gulf

Gulf

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

For their honeymoon, Kenny took butter on a sailboat on the ocean for a week. The spent most of it in the Gulf of Mexico, sailing around in the open waters just south of the US.

It was a romantic week, full of sun, surf, and swimming, There was another word that started with s, and lots of it. The only problem was that Butters was seasick for the first day and a half.

"It was a nice though, Kenny. You're so sweet." He assured him.

"But you're sick and it's my fault."

"Then make it better." He purred seductively.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lol seductive!Butters is fun to write!


	11. Knight

Knight

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Butters Stotch was not a big guy, he wasn't tough, and he had no clue what to do in a fight. And he didn't see it stopping any time soon. Not unless a hero suddenly swooped in to save him.

He had no idea that when his knight in shining armor finally showed up that it would be Kenny McCormick.

"Hey guys, leave him alone. How would you like it if it was you?" Butters heart fluttered at his slight Southern drawl and meaningful words..

"C'mon, Buttercup. Let's get outta here."

That was the first time he called him Buttercup.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Sqee!!! I love Kenny as Princess Butters' knight in shining armor!


	12. Now

Now

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Kenny was never one to ponder the future. He never made plans in advance and always lived in the moment. It was hard to make plans when you didn't know if you'd be dead or not.

Kenny lived for the now. If he couldn't do it immediately, it didn't happen. He didn't buy concert tickets more than a week beforehand, he didn't plan to go to school dances until the day of, and he never joined extracurriculars. It was now or never.

Which is why he was just as surprised as everyone else when he asked Butters to marry him.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Meh!! I'm actually having fun with this ^-^


	13. Conscience

Conscience

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Kenny had no morals, everyone knew that. He had done hard drugs, had every STD under the sun, and died of alcohol poisoning too many times to count.

He was a bed hopper, a drug addict, alcoholic, thief, and even moonlighted as a mercenary with Christophe sometimes.

When the school found out he was _really_ going out with little Butters Stotch and it wasn't just a joke, everyone was shocked.

It just kept going as they realized the relationship was _very _exclusive by Kenny's choice and that he had given up all of his bad habits for the little blonde.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Yay! Kenny's gonna be a good boy now!


	14. Life

Life

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Most people took life for granted. Not Kenny McCormick. He treasured every moment of life he had because he could spend it with the most beautiful person he had ever met.

Butters made every moment that most kids would groan and complain about worthwhile. All the chores, homework, even sitting through class was great as long as it meant the beautiful boy wasn't crying over his corpse.

"Kenny, watch out!" He heard that angelic voice ring out from across the street. Before he could move, a drunk driver plowed him down and the world went black as Butters started crying.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Somewhat sad, but not really cause we all know he's coming back ^-^


	15. Diagnostic

Diagnostic

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Why did he decide to go to medical school again? Oh yeah, because he wanted to be a medical examiner.

If that was it, then why was he having to work with this asshole of a diagnostician? There wasn't much to diagnose on a dead body.

And on top of that, the bastard was a cripple. He didn't trust anyone with a cane that could hit him before he got close enough to his its owner.

The only compensation for spending his day with this ass was that he could go home later that night and find Butters waiting there.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Can anyone guess who the diagnostician is? Lol, should be pretty easy, seeing as he's a jerk and has a cane XD


	16. Mist

Mist

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Kenny lit up another cigarette, taking a drag before putting it out. It just wasn't the same when you were a corporeal spirit type thing. He kept trying every time anyways.

Kenny looked through the swirling mists of the afterlife, looking for him everywhere. He had finally died of old age at about 95 and he was waiting for his beloved to come and join him. He had woken up from his nap surrounded by mist and back in his 23-year-old body.

"Hey hot stuff." Came a familiar voice.

"Let's blow this joint." He slung his arm around his shoulders.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Ok! So I promised someone I wouldn't kill them off permanently…but it doesn't count if they're insanely old XD


	17. Midnight

Midnight

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Kenny sat on the roof of their average suburban house, staring out at the stars. Sometimes he just needed to put things into a different perspective like this, all alone on the roof.

He heard a window opening and a small figure in a nightgown padded across the roof.

"Molly, you really shouldn't be out here. You could fall and get hurt." He said, not looking at his 6-year-old daughter.

"I'll be fine, Daddy." She said, crawling into his lap and cuddling up to him.

"Only for a few minutes, Molly-wobbles, it's cold."

They sat there until Molly was asleep.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Yay! This will obviously have more of Molly and her sister Katie, so it's your chance to see the dynamics of the three man group of Molly, Lillith, and Loic more closely.


	18. Notice

Notice

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

It took a while for Kenny to notice him, but when he did he _noticed_ him.

Butters had a hot ass.

He had finally figured it out when they had all gone to the lake for the fourth of July. Butters had nothing on but a pair of baby blue trunks with a picture of Hello Kitty on the leg. He had bent over to retrieve his towel and Kenny had thanked the powers that be that he was waist deep in water.

"Is su-somethin wr-wrong Kuh-keny?" He asked, rubbing his knuckles together.

Kenny just shook his head and blushed.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lol Kenny got a boner for Butters XD


	19. Religious

Religious

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Butters had never been overly religious. Sure, he went to mass every Sunday and took communion. He said his prayers and went to confession, but religion was more of a fall back than a guideline.

Which is why he never understood Kenny's fervor. Maybe it was because he was Irish? Butters didn't know. But, once Kenny gave up drugs and meaningless sex he started finding God.

Butters often found him in times of trouble, kneeling in front of the alter with rosary in hand. His visits to the church had only increased with Butters' pregnancy.

Butters smiled and watched him.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Ok! Don't hate me Irish people! I'm a good deal Irish myself and I don't drink or go to church XD

But you have to admit, Catholicism is a big part of the Irish culture.


	20. Naive

Naïve

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Butters was so naïve sometimes. Even at 67 and after 25 years of marriage, he rarely ever caught Kenny's perverted jokes.

"Nothing, sweetie. Just forget I said anything." Kenny chuckled, pushing his reading glasses back up his nose.

"Yeah, Mom, don't worry your pretty little head about it." Molly teased, snickering.

"But…I don't get it either." Katie said, confused.

Kenny and Molly laughed hysterically until they couldn't breathe.

"Don't worry about it, sweet heart. Daddy's just being silly." Kenny told her, patting her head.

"I'm not a baby anymore, Daddy!" She huffed.

"I know, Katie-cat, I know." He sighed sadly.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Aww, Butters and Katie still don't get it XD


	21. Contraception

Contraception

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Kenny never even thought to use contraception. He hadn't thought he needed to, Butters was a guy!

But here he was, at a baby shower for Damien and Pip. Outside he was happy and excited for them, inside he was rushing to the store for condoms.

He couldn't be a dad! It's not that he was too young, he was already 25. He just knew he would fuck the kid up. Who wants a dad who missed your birthday because he's dead?

And what if the kid ended up like him? There was no way he could handle a kid!

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

And that is what would make him a great dad! I mean, if you don't worry about that shit, then you probably won't make a good parent because you're either too confident or don't care enough lol Cause everyone makes mistakes with their kids, you kind of have to expect to. And if you don't worry about those mistakes, you'll probably end up making more than usual.

That's just my opinion, don't kill me! *ducks behind Kenny to use him as a meat shield*


	22. Motion

Motion

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Butters didn't normally have a weak constitution. He could stomach a lot more than Stan could. (Not that that was saying much.)

But being pregnant shot his strong stomach to bits. Anything could set him off: food, smells, he even threw up on Kenny once during sex! Not that it was bad, it was just that Kenny pressed his stomach a little too hard and…nevermind.

Today what was doing it was the car ride to the obstetrician. Heading over to the doctors to try and sort out this very problem was making him motion-sick…how ironic.

Kenny smiled and Butters barfed.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lol! He didn't barf because Kenny smiled, btw. He barfed because he couldn't take it anymore XD


	23. Studio

Studio

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Butters was a photographer. It was his passion in life and he was lucky and talented enough that he could do it for a living. Not that he needed to, what with Kenny being a talented and well-paid ME.

But still, it was something he loved to do, especially nature scenes. He just loved to hike out in the woods and take of pictures. He hung his best shots in his studio for potential customers to see.

Little did they know, he kept his best work in a box under the bed.

But he only showed those pictures to Kenny.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lol can anyone guess what kind of pictures they were? *cackles evilly*


	24. Ending

Ending

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Not his whole life had been a fairytale, not by far. His storybook life didn't start until well into high school, when his dashing prince had come to save him.

They had everything: well paying jobs they loved, their love for eachother, two wonderful children, and lots of grandkids.

They'd even had a fairytale wedding that Butters would remember until the day he died. But it seemed it wouldn't be long now.

Kenny had died in his sleep of natural causes last week, and he knew he would follow him soon.

This was their happy ending, his last happy sigh.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Aww! I just love these two as the fairytale couple! I can see Kenny as some knight in shining armor and Butters can definitely pass for a princess.


	25. Sticky

Sticky

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Why were kids always sticky? It just didn't make any sense! Kenny had just given Molly a bath and already she was sticky and red. He took the half-spilled cup of Kool-Aid out of her hands and sighed.

"C'mon, Molly-wobbles, let's get you cleaned up." He said as he scooped her into his arms and took her into the bathroom. He ran the tap and filled the bath up half-full and put her in gently.

"Daddy, look! The water's all red!" She giggled, splashing around.

"That's it, we're getting you a sippy cup, little missy." He laughed, kissing her forehead.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

I have a friend who's literally afraid of being sticky…I don't know how she'll cope once she has kids XD


	26. Silver

Silver

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Butters had never been second best to Kenny. Never. And he never would be. He had told him this so many times. But the meek and mild boy had just blushed and looked away, refusing to believe it.

To Butters, he would always be second place at best. And who wouldn't think that, next to Kenny: golden god of sex and coolness?

But Kenny knew that silver was better than gold. Butters was beautiful and serene, not gaudy and bright. Silver was tougher than gold, harder to bend.

To Kenny, Butters would always take home the silver first place medal.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

I've always liked silver better…may have something to do with liking the moon more than the sun XD


	27. Jump

Jump

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

When Molly was eight, Kenny bought a trampoline. He had thought it would be a good idea, but how was he supposed to know that Loic would refuse to get on it and Lillith would be too afraid to fall?

The trampoline went untouched for almost a year before Kenny took Butters out to it one night, laughing and urging him to jump with him by the light of the moon.

They ended up naked and sated.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

I actually got the prompt 'head' before this and I was like "…what? Are you serious? You are? God dammit. No. Just…no.

Ph, and btw…Woot! Trampoline sex!


	28. Common

Common

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Kenny was such a common name, if you stopped to think about it. It was so common that there was a small male doll with the same name. Well…his name was Ken…but it was the same thing. Kenneth, shortened to Ken or Kenny, was about as exciting as dirt.

Leopold, on the other hand, was a kickass name. Leopold Stotch, the love of Kenny's life. He had no clue why they had called him Butters, probably because they had been too young to comprehend that he had the most interesting name in class.

Except for dogpoo, but that was different.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

XD sorry any dogpoo fans (are there any? O__O)


	29. Laziness

Laziness

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

"Mmmm, we gotta get up." Butter mumbled into Kenny's shoulder.

"Dun wanna." He chuckled, sex making him lethargic and lazy.

"Gotta, you have work and I have a baby to take care of." He said, trying to push himself up.

Kenny pouted and pulled him back down. "Baby's asleep and I can be late."

Butters whimpered in protest and tried again to get up, finally giving up when he realized Kenny _really_ wanted him to stay in bed.

"Already? We just got finished!" He laughed, stroking him.

"But I want you again." He smirked, kissing him to shut him up.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Lol Kenny's a nympho XD


	30. Wild

Wild

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

Everything about Kenny drove Butters wild. His slight Southern drawl sent shivers down his spine, his constantly messy hair looked like he had just had sex (and most of the time he had…multiple times…with Butters.) His easy grace charmed him with no hesitation, even his smoking turned him on!

It really wasn't fair that Kenny was so damned sexy. Was he some sort of god in disguise? With the powers to turn Butters brain into mush and send desire coursing through every nerve in his body? To set him on fire with one of _those_ looks?

Yes, yes he was.

~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~*'*~.~

I can already tell this one will have a lot more sexual reference in it…mainly because Kenny is…well Kenny's a nympho XD


	31. Sheet

Sheet

* * *

Christophe had gone too far this time. It was one thing to tease the innocent little blonde when Butters had no clue what he was saying, but calling the boy a loser and a pushover had been plain old mean.

"Sheet!" Cried the Frenchman as Kenny's fist connected with his jaw and the infamous Mole was knocked onto his butt.

"Don't you dare say that about Butters, Christophe. Not ever again." He warned, eyes ablaze with anger. Christophe didn't know what to say.

But from that day on Christophe was never rude to the cute little blonde boy ever again.

* * *

I'm baaaack~


	32. Mouth

Mouth

* * *

Maybe it was from years of covering half of his face with a parka, maybe it was because he was a redneck, maybe it was because he was blonde. But whenever Kenny finally ditched the facial covering he was loud!

It was like he had no control over the volume of his voice. They could be having a perfectly normal, quiet conversation and suddenly the whole damn school could hear it because someone turned the volume knob controlling Kenny's fat mouth up.

So when Kenny and Butters started going out, there was not a single person who didn't know it.

* * *

Oh the places I could have gone with this hehehehe…


	33. Disaster

Disaster

* * *

This was a disaster! Kenny had tried so hard to make Butters something he would like, but all he ended up with was a big mess in the kitchen and something he wasn't even sure was edible.

He looked at the strange concoction that he had pulled out of the oven and almost gagged.

Had it just _moved_?

His face turned green and he poked it with the big wooden spoon he had used to mix the ingredients.

Yeah, it just moved again…

He let out a shriek as the creature started to eat the spoon. What had he done!?

* * *

Oh wow, how long has it been since I've done one of these!? A long ass time, I'll tell ya that. Lol Damien can't drive and Kenny can't cook xD


	34. Madness

Madness

* * *

Butter clutched his head as it started again. It had been happening more and more now and he didn't know what to do to stop it. If it didn't stop soon he'd end up killing someone because of it and that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

"This is madness!" Yes, it certainly was.

"This is blasphemy!" This also seemed to be true in his opinion.

"This. Is. SPARTA!!!" He groaned as his idiot boyfriend was once again kicked in the chest, sending him tumbling down a hill to his death…_again_.

He was going to kill that boy.

* * *

Ok, Sparta fans, don't kill me! Trust me, I am not of the same opinion as Butters, as people getting kicked in the chest always makes me laugh, especially if it results in death…wait…that didn't come out right xD


	35. Ditto

Ditto

Kenny and Butters were having a lazy day, just sitting around doing nothing. Not that there was much to do in South Park. It was the most boring place on the planet between all the weird stuff that happened.

And since nothing was happening today, there was nothing to do. Even Damien and Cartman were being particularly well behaved.

So here they were, lounging about together on the sofa, reading comic books and playing video games like any other boring Saturday when Butters suddenly looked up at Kenny and smiled.

"I love you, Ken." He said without warning.

"Ditto, Buttercup."

OMG she's actually back? *le gasp* It's been like...how long now since I've written anything for South Park? I've been hardcore out of the fandom since I discovered the wonders of Hetalia. But I'm trying to get back into it so I can go back to my lovely rp group at http:/ slash luvs you biatch . proboards . com

Take out the spaces and join us ;D 


	36. Rumor

Rumor

Rumors are nasty things that spread like weeds and are just about as hard to get rid of. Harder, maybe.

So when the rumors started that Kenny was going behind Butters back with Bebe, Butters didn't know what to think. Bebe was prettier and Kenny had made such a show of liking breasts when they were younger, something he lacked.

But when Kenny would come home to the apartment they shared and smiled at him like he was the only person in the world, Butters knew that the rumors were just that: rumors.

He was the one Kenny ever loved.

Bebe is probably in a corner somewhere, wondering why the hell people think she's with Kenny. 


	37. Hole

Hole

It was a normal day, the two blonde boys just walking along without a care in the world. Then out of nowhere suddenly Kenny was falling, tugging on Butter's arm as he went down.

Butter cried out and tightened his grip, falling to the ground in an attempt to brace them both. He looked down into Kenny's terrified eyes, the taller boy dangling over the edge of a large hole.

Butters dug his knees in and strained, hauling him out of the hole. Once out, Kenny clung to him. He rarely escaped death.

"I won't let you fall." He whispered.

The writing on my Hetalia oneshot and several chapter fics is going pretty slow, so I decided to give this fandom a little love! 


	38. Soap

Soap

Butters giggled and splashed water at Kenny, grinning when his boyfriend pouted at him and spit soapy water out. He looked so cute, Butters couldn't help but lean over to kiss him.

"Not cool, Buttercup. Just not cool." He whined, splashing him back. They had decided to take a bath together to save on water and get some quality time together. It was hard to do that with their classes taking up their time.

"Yeah, but you forgive me. Dontcha, Ken?" Butters teased, leaning over to peck him on the lips again.

"Yeah, I do." Butters felt his heart flutter.

Not much to say. Enjoy~ 


	39. Coverage

Coverage

Butters smiled politely at the cameras as they took picture after picture. He had just opened his gallery for the first time after completeing his newest project and he was getting a lot of publicity.

He wasn't sure if the reporters were more interested in the work itself, or the fact that it was his first gallery opening since he'd given birth to his daughter, Molly.

But there was Kenny, standing in the back of the room holding their precious baby girl. He couldn't stay irritated for long with that warm grin full of so much love shining at him.

Derpity derp derp 


	40. Flood

Flood

"Shit!" The word rang out through the house like a gunshot, sudden and loud. Butters gasped and ran down to the basement to where Kenny had been looking for some odd or end.

Out of all the things he expected to see, Kenny standing ankle deep in water wasn't it. The entire basement floor was flooded. He felt the overwhelming urge to echo Kenny's earlier statement and let out a groan.

"Help me save what we can from the water damage." Kenny sighed, grabbing a box and hauling it up the stairs. Butter's grabbed the nearest box and cursed quietly.

See, this is the kind of shit fic doesn't usually cover xDD No romance or angst, just a busted pipe. 


End file.
